leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:I Am Knowledge
Akali Chinese Splash Art I'm grateful for helping out on the Akali page. But, be sure NOT to reupload an image that has already been uploaded. The Akali CrimsonSkin Ch.jpg has already been uploaded and the version you uploaded was too small. Hope you continue the work, though! Again, we all appreciate another helping hand! ಠ_ಠ WaterDude™ 21:38, November 8, 2011 (UTC) I have some bad news. All the Akali images you uploaded weren't actually used for the Akali pages. These were and they're the originals: *Stinger *All-Star *Nurse I'm going to have your images all deleted since we have no need for duplicates. Once again, make sure your images aren't copies. Better luck next time! ಠ_ಠ WaterDude™ 21:45, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Ban Sorry, couldn't resist and you have been unbanned. Dah' Blob 10:42, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Chat Argument Seriously I'm asking this as a friend no matter how much you hate me i'll still tell you. I know your love for irelia and akali is genuine but it's advisable for you to not get aggrovated just simply to their mention or someone playing the. everyone has the right to play him so it would be stupid of you to act like that. for example look at moon,he doesn't mind anyone playing teemo as long as they don't insult him.please try to be like that,because the current actions you're taking is CAUSING people to annoy you like that because they feel offended when you act like that. Yes i know i'm no different from others.but i'm still telling you this because i care for you as a friend and i regret my outburst at you earlier.. Please i'm begging you to try and change a bit. that's all i can say for now and kindly don't take this negative i'm just trying to help you,no matter how you hate me. Seriously i'm an idiot because i didn't realize it but what happened to you is no different from what happens to me in IRL. i don't think you can forgive me for that but please know that i regret what i did so i want to help you out,i really do . Bloodstrider 16:14, January 22, 2012 (UTC)Bloodstrider your ban Okay i have no idea why he did that.........seriously he needs to limit what he's doing....Bloodstrider 16:34, January 24, 2012 (UTC)Bloodstrider Leia here, a little help T^T Hey Knowledge, hope you'll see this. BTW, Leia here. Sulfur blocked me globally across all wiki (reason being spam), and I can't talk to anyone, since I can't even edit talk page. FML~ :( Well.....i don't know I have no idea on how i would feel....... And remember to sign your infernal messages. Bloodstrider 08:51, February 21, 2012 (UTC)Bloodstrider Look at it :DDD Found something :D http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A-CaNRI5ytM&context=C37a7b34ADOEgsToPDskKLzOuB1TTzA4m5P6TEoxCv Anon8792 00:19, March 3, 2012 (UTC) : Sorry xD Anon8792 00:19, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :l Knowy I'm worried sick about'chu. Get on Skype please? D: :http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dvvvWtW6U4Y :Found another, seems another game has a character that seems a lot like Irelia :3 Anon8792 02:39, June 20, 2012 (UTC) err o_O meanie???? you were spamming apples >_> i think trying to be nymph was a bad idea since you can't get away with it unlike her. also sign your messages ~_~. Bloodstrider 10:19, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Chat ehh i accidently closed the chat aaaannnnddd now. i can't open it when i try to open it says "error no such page exists" :( how annoying Bloodstrider 08:52, May 30, 2012 (UTC) (yawn) since i was completely stuck with nothing to do i went and checked the DotA wikia which also has the same problem i'm guessing the main wikia shut the chat down for a while or something. i'm bored :( Bloodstrider 09:28, May 30, 2012 (UTC) i'd rather not. deciding if i should work on my concept tsubasa or go watch kore wa zombie desu Bloodstrider 09:36, May 30, 2012 (UTC) i only decided the abilities. slightly OP imo. i didn't set the numbers though. Bloodstrider 09:51, May 30, 2012 (UTC) I LOVE THE DRAWING What can I say, it's soo good. I know this is rather a strange question to ask but, I was wondering, did you create that drawing? I would then love to follow up this question with, OMG, would you allow me to take the photo and color it? It looks super good and I really want to color it. :) ClariS 01:30, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Oh well And so you leave running away. how long are you planning to run away like that you idiot? I won't pity you for worthlessness. if you can't stand people you "trust" over them. you need to make yourself able to stand OR remove yourself from them completely. 1. Would you have preferred me buying blood moon akali. keeping it a secret and playing like that. Maybe you might. but what i kind of friend would i be that way. as hard as it would be for you i'd rather have you know about it than keeping it a secret. 2. *yawn* 3. I don't mind if you hate me as long as you take what i said into your head. 4.if you continue to act like that you're just forcing others away from you. you said you hate solitude but your own actions of overeacting send people away from you. Bloodstrider 12:18, June 10, 2012 (UTC) err and so technically you think the least message i gave you was "spitting" on your face. I tried to explain something to you it's a pity you didn't understand it. As i said before i don't care whether you hate me or not as long as you can understand what i spoke of. sure it'll hurt me but i can live with it. after all i'm used to being "thrown aside" Do take it that i had no intention to hurt you nor do i hate you at all. Bloodstrider 09:11, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Your Drawing: Part II I been having trouble finding time to work on it and if my time is constrained too hard with all my other projects, so I might not finish this any time soon, so I apologize for the lack of shading. Shading has always been the hardest part for me to start to make look good. Anyways, this is a preview of it. If there is anything you would love to tell me about before I finish it, I would love to hear about it. Thanks and I hope you enjoy it. --ClariS 05:48, June 12, 2012 (UTC) o_O Beautiful that's all. Bloodstrider 09:42, June 12, 2012 (UTC) well I'll admit. i HAVE been playing shyvana these days lot. I want to play riven but i'm playing on Green so i haven't been able to play her. I have not played akali in quite a while ( last few akali games including the one yesterday was archer ) and as for irelia. i really don't mind playing her becuse she's fun but to keep my word i haven't played her lately and even if i do it's very rarely + i'm playing on Green so i don't have irelia there. Bloodstrider 08:46, June 14, 2012 (UTC what can i say. hmm.,,, you've made/you're making progress. other than that i really don't have much to say. be sure to talk to me if you get confused again my little knowy Bloodstrider 16:57, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Another Picture I recall you saying something about you doing another drawing and I color. I can't recall the exact words, but I think it was something like that. Anyways, if you do want me to color any more of your drawings, I would love to. It never hurts to have more fun things to do. Though, I am picky with my drawings as you can see my coloring style kind of fits a certain visual aspect. But the point remains, if you want me to color some more for you, don't hesitate to ask me. ClariS 04:47, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Tears A peculiar question indeed. To me tears are a emboidment of sadness one expresses when they are unable to control they're sadness. my question. why ask this from me? Bloodstrider (talk) 11:31, July 13, 2012 (UTC)